User blog:Havemeforty/Nitrome 50/50
Based on the 1997-2009 game show on BBC, 50/50. But this time it's 20/20 Blue Team : 1. Zapo 2. Blue 3. Cat 4. Hot Air Jr 5. Rockitty 6. Takeshi 7. Toxic 8. Red Knight 9. Austin Carter 10. Justin Bennett 11. Pink Angel 12. Orange Angel 13. Engineer (Steamlands) 14. Eskimo 15, Penguin on Sled 16. Brain 17. Onekey 18. Rusty 19. Young Norse Warrior 20. Stretchy Dog Yellow Team : 1. Chiseller 2. Swindler 3. Dark Thing 4. Helmet Dark Thing 5. Octoboss 6. Dragon (Twin Shot) 7. Two Headed Cerberus 8. Parasite 9. Guard (Dirk Valentine) 10. Henchman (Enemy 585) 11. Orange Squid (Bad Ice Cream) 12. Jumping Ball Guy (Bad Ice Cream) 13. Quackbot 14. Nipbot 15. Red Enemy (Jack Frost) 16. Green Lizard 17. Robotic Squid 18. Walking Robot 19. Mr. Nibbles 20. Green Slime (Turnament) Episode 1 : Okay : Choosing... Blue Team : Engineer (building) Rusty Justin Bennett Toxic Yellow Team : Dark Thing (building) Dragon Nipbot Chiseller Prepare to play....THE SPIKE!!!!! Okay there is this obstacle course (there's two of them) (diagram) ____000__H^^^---H------N-I-T-R-O-M-E____ (building station) You have to collect N,I,T,R,O,M,E letters Chiseller and Toxic will go first BEGIN Toxic has gone through the blue tube but Chiseller's already in the spike pit and then Toxic is already at the spike pit while Chiseller collects the Yellow "E" and hands it to the dark thing. Next is Nipbot and it goes through the tube and Toxic has collected the Blue "N" and hands it to Steamlands Engineer. Nipbot is at the spike pit and Justin Bennett is running fast through the course and made it to the spike pit and it collects a Blue "O" and hands it to Steamlands Engineer but the Nipbot is still slowing down and is almost at the letters but Rusty is next and it makes it to the tube and then out of the spike bit and chooses a Blue "I" and hands it to the Engineer while the Nipbot grabs a yellow "M" with its mouth (grong = gross) but hands it to the dark thing. Blue : N I - - O - - Yellow : - - - - - M E The Twin Shot Dragon is next and it goes through the tube while Toxic goes again and makes it through the spike pit and while The TS Dragon is at the spike pit, Toxic grabs a Blue "T" and hands it to Steamlands Engineer and while Justin Bennett goes again, The TS Dragon grabs a Yellow "T" with its mouth (grong - gross) and hands it to the dark thing. Blue : N I T - O - - Yellow : - - T - - M E Justin Bennet makes it through the spike pit while Chiseller does another goes but is faster then Justin. Justin picks a Blue "R" while Chiseller picks a Yellow "R" simultaneously and they both hand it to Engineer and Dark Thing Blue : N I T R O - - Yellow : - - T R - M E Rusty goes again and makes it through the tube while Nipbot is very slow and Rusty makes it through the spike pit and chooses a Blue "E" and while the Nipbot is in the tube, Toxic goes again and is very fast and makes it through the spike pit and chooses the final Blue "M" and (booooom) IT'S OVER!!!!! Each letter is 10 points Blue : N I T R O M E Yellow : - - T R - M E Yellow team achieve 40 points while Blue team have 70 points B : 70 Y : 40 Now Yellow Team get to do the cube as they lost The Spike so : Dark Thing (Captain) Two Headed Cerberus Henchman Orange Squid Prepare to play THE CUBE!!!! The yellow team have to control a cube going down the holes There's 5 floors, Go down the first hole and then the second, then the third, then the fourth and the LOSE or WIN is the challenging one. 60 seconds It starts and Dark Thing controls the cube right all the way and up and goes down the first hole and then The Two Headed Cerberus stands on one head and a head's legs control the cube, down all the way, right and down the second hole The Henchman controls it and it goes up all the way and right and down the third hole. The Orange Squid headbangs the controls leading the ball to go (up, down, left) it went down the fourth hole Dark Thing has to watch out for the LOSE hole (down, left, right) and into the WIN hole 40 seconds The second ball comes THC does it again and the controls (up all the way, right and down the first hole) The Henchman uses the controls (up all the way, right and down the second hole) The Orange Squid headbangs the controls causing the ball to go (down all the way, right and down into the third hole) Dark Thing then uses the controls (down all the way and left and down into the fourth hole) THC then has to watch out for the LOSE hole (right all the way and into the WIN hole) 26 seconds The third ball comes Henchman uses the controls (right all the way and into the first hole) The Orange Squid headbangs the controls causing the ball to go straight into the second hole) Dark Thing then uses the controls (down all the way and left and down into the third hole) THC does it again with (up all the way, right into the fourth hole) Henchman uses the controls to avoid the LOSE hole (up all the way and right into the WIN hole) 9 seconds Orange Squid headbangs controls hundreds of times and the ball goes (into the first hole and the second and the third and the fourth and into the WIN hole) 2 seconds Dark Thing uses the con...(BOOM) IT'S OVER!!! 4 BALLS into the WIN hole Each ball is 10 points Blue : 70 Yellow : 80 Yellow is in the lead at the moment, thanks to Orange Squid (and his headbanging, xD) Now : Blue : Takeshi Toxic Onekey Rusty Yellow : Octoboss Mr. Nibbles Guard (DVne) Robotic Squid PREPARE TO PLAY THE ELEVATOR!!!! Diagram of the course (Quantity : 2): _____0_0___ the mover will look like this <>--------\|||||O there are 2 movers (Octoboss and Takeshi are on the movers) And a tube pole with this 60 45 30 15 60 seconds Go : Toxic and Mr. Nibbles enter through the tunnels but when they approach the movers, Mr. Nibbles nibbles through Toxic and (bam) He's out Will someone take his place (Chiseller enters through yellow tunnel) CHISELLER!!! He will take Nibbles' place as Nibbles was disqualified from the course for nibbling through a person's head (that's what he does alright) And they put the balls in the tubes Octoboss and Takeshi are holding Octoboss aims 3 balls but none of them go into the basket but Takeshi aims his and only 1 goes into the basket and into the "15" then Onekey and a Guard enter The Guard moves fast but Onekey only moves usual and climbs into the blue tunnel but the Guard puts 3 balls in the tube that Octoboss is holding by the time Onekey got out of the yellow tunnel and put 3 balls in the tube Takeshi is holding Octoboss aims 3 balls but 2 of them manage to go in the basket, "15" and "30" Takeshi aims 3 balls but only 1 manages to go in the basket ("30") then Rusty and the Robotic Squid enter they enter out of the tunnel simultaneously and put the balls in the tubes simultaneously Octoboss aims 3 balls but only 1 manages to go in the basket ("45") Takeshi aims 3 balls but 2 of them manage to go in the basket ("45" and "60") (boom) the klaxon sound count the points Each ball in the tube pole is 15 points Yellow Team managed to get 3 balls in the tube pole Blue Team managed to get 4 balls in the tube pole and a bonus 10 points Blue : 140 Yellow : 125 Now it's time to play The Pulse : It is a general knowledge game, let's ask someone from the Blue Team first : PINK ANGEL, Complete the title of the Rihanna song, Rude ___? Is it : A. Boy B. Girl C. Man Pink Angel : Um, I'm going with B. Girl A. Boy B. Girl C. Man X You're wrong it was A. Boy (A. Boy) B. Girl C. Man Yellow Team question : DRAGON (TS) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Blog posts